


Small Subahaji Drabble

by CaptainNoodle



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNoodle/pseuds/CaptainNoodle
Summary: i needed the Comfort Ship and there is barely any content for them so. here u gooooalso i wrote this  on my phone so it isn't good
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Shino Hajime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Small Subahaji Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> HEYOOO IM BAAACK  
> i haven't written in a month but im going to be writing a lot more.  
> im really obsessed with subahaji so expect an influx of subahaji fanfic

"Hah... Akehoshi senpai.... you're warm..." Hajime blushed as he laid in Subaru's lap. Exhaustion from working so hard in his part time jobs and trying to be the best he can be in his unit had taken a toll on him. It felt like all the hard work paid off in these moments, to be in his lover's lap and his sky blue hair was stroked by his soft hand. 

"Shinonon, you're so cute!" Subaru exclaimed as he looked into the sleepy blue haired idol's tired eyes. Hajime began to blush a bit,

"Haah~..♪ Whenever you say that it makes me feel dizzy.." His blush grew.

As they continued to lay in Subaru's bed, Hajime's head refusing to leave his lap as Subaru continued to stroke his hair as they looked at the tv, Hajime trying to stay awake, the channel was switched to see Ra*bits on the television, Nito beginning the song,  
"Yoshi! Minna, ikuzo!"

In response, the sleepy Hajime began to sing along, "La La La… Hirake Joyful×Box" The singing was more of a soft mumble, but Subaru adored it. 

"Hajimari no prelude..♪" Hajime tried to sing along but his eyes were fluttering and he clumsily lost track of his soft mumbling and fell asleep, sleeping like a small soft rabbit, comforted by the love of his boyfriend, they both couldn't be happier.


End file.
